Knocked Out Loaded
by elbiies
Summary: Cammy left Tennessee to live an exciting life, but apparently no one told her to be careful of what she wished for.
1. Blowin' in the Wind

First real fic that I'm going to try to stick with! This is more or less based off the movie because Chris Genovese/D'Amico in the comics is really boring, and I love the way Christopher Mintz-Plasse portrays him! This chapter just kinda sets up the main character, and the connection between all the characters. I don't own anyone/anything except for Cammy and her inserts, and the fictional employees of Atomic Comics. Everything else belongs to the marvelous Mark Miller.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_Out of all the cities, i picked New York City. Something about the concept of 'cities' always excited me. Living in one of the most rural parts of Tennessee for 17 years definitely got old. And i wasn't happy. I didn't have anyone there. Nothing was keeping me in Tennessee. So one day when my parents were out, i took all the money i had saved up these past two years, and did what every teenager jokes around about. I ran away. Just up and left. 'The parents are probably still freaking out over it' ... is what most people would like to think. But i don't think they even went to check if i was up in my room yet. _

_After a week of motels, i found an apartment that would let me stay even though i wasn't over 18. Not the best place to live, but i had my freedom and that was all that mattered. And within the next two weeks, i knew that moving here was the best decision of my life._

_My name is Cammy White and here's my story of how I fell in love with New York City._

_..._

_"Cammy, what the hell are you doing here on your day off?" My co-worker, Ryan, asked me. _

I walked up to the counter and ordered an iced coffee. "Either I read comics at home, by myself, or read them here."

"So you can see me!" Ryan smirked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I'll be on the other side". There were a few kids looking through comics, which i normally don't mind. But I've seen this new kid bring in his bodyguard in a few times. I saw him while i was working before, but i want to look at comics in peace, dammit! I stood next to the kid and began looking through the comics. Honestly, I was terrified of his bodyguard, but i'm hoping he didn't think of me as a threat.

Some tall scrawny kid with curly hair started to walk up towards 'new kid', but was cut off by that juggernaut. "Fuck off" I heard him say. I mentally laughed at the look on that skinny kid's face as he rushed back to his friends. I still let out a little chuckle, and new kid happened to hear me. He just glanced at me. I noticed it and looked back at him, making eye contact. I thought of something quickly to say, "Friendly guy" I softly said with a restrained smile. Shit. Could that have been taken as an insult?

The new kid looked back down at the comics, but quietly muttered, "I keep telling him he doesn't need to do that..."

"I guess he doesn't see me as a threat then?" Spoke too soon. Mr. Bodyguard walked over to us. Before he could say anything, 'new kid' spoke up.

"Rob, it's alright, she's cool"

"If you say so, sir" He said then backed away slightly.

I looked over at the guy who saved me from a probable beating. "Am i threatening?" I asked with a smile

"Someone seems to think so" He smiled back. Oh my god, have I been missing out on that smile for this long? "I'm Chris".

"Camille. Or Cammy, for short. Don't really like Camille. Sounds too proper." Of course I babbled.

Chris laughed. What a laugh... "I like Cammy better. You work here, right? I've seen you a couple times" He asked. He noticed!

"Yeah, started last week. Kinda just moved here"

"Oh, where fr-" Chris got interrupted by the bodyguard... _Rob._

"-Sir, we have to go now"

Chris looked from Rob to me. "Sorry... I gotta go. But i'll stop by and maybe catch ya when you're working"

"Anytime! See ya" I waved goodbye. Of course I wasn't ready to end our conversation.

When Chris and the beast walked out, I ran over to the counter.

"Ryan, did you watch? I showed that tank who's boss!" I said

"No, but i did see you flirting with the other guy." Ryan said, making a milkshake, attention diverted. "I can already tell i'm going to fucking hate having him around," he muttered quietly.

"Oh please. He doesn't seem like he has many friends. And i sure don't have many friends. We were both just glad to meet someone new" I reasoned.

"I'm not good enough for ya?" He said, finally looking me in the eyes. He has a girlfriend, but reasons like this make me believe he has the hots for me.

"Not only do you have a girlfriend, but it'd be kind of illegal!" I jokingly winked.

Ryan looked me in the eyes for a little longer before he broke eye contact to talk to the customers again.

"Jesus, I can cut this tension with scissors" I muttered under my breath as i began to walk away, and out the door.

...

"Monday shifts are so shitty. Just as bad as Fridays. Kids hang out around the damn shop right after school and they just buy like $2 drinks and then stay here for 3 hours" Ryan muttered as he was cleaning up the front counter a bit. I had just gotten there so I put my apron on and tied my hair back

"is that so" i said not really paying any attention to his complaining, which happens far too often.

The two other employees during our shift, Jamie and Brad, were fantastic at getting Ryan irritated. She can turn her 'people person' switch on and off in a millisecond. Brad on the other hand, flirts with a lot of the female customers to get extra tips. And he's very much aware that 75% of our customers are high schoolers. Does _not_ bother him one bit.

"Cam would you mind handing these over to table 6? Thanks." Jamie set a tray down and then walked into the back room.

I picked up the tray and took it over to two girls sitting down at the table. "Cammy!" I recognized them. They're regulars. Katie and... Erika or something.

"Heyyy how's it going?" I smiled at them, setting their drinks down.

"Did you hear about the boy who got mugged last week?" Katie asked.

"Not really caught up with the news. Is this kid okay?" I asked with slight concern.

"He's in the hospital now. It's weird cause he like... goes to our school" She said.

"Kinda scary to think..." Ran out of concern. "Hopefully he'll be alright." Two boys walked in and I greeted them. They both took a quick glance at the two girls I was chatting with and then continued to walk and be seated.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard. Coffee shops and the like are usually full of news" Erika added.

"No, this isn't a bar," i chuckled. "We don't hear anything. Or maybe I'm just really good at keeping myself out of it. That kind of stuff just depresses me" I said thinking about it. Seriously, what kind of mug crime ends up with a trip to the hospital? "Anyway, nice to see you two here again, enjoy your drinks"

I walked off and went to the table where the two boys walked to. "Don't you kids have a third with you, usually?" I see them in here all the time. Marty and Todd, i've learned. The third kid, Dave, was the one missing. He was the one that tried to talk to Chris last week. Maybe his bodyguard found Dave and scared him. Oh, how random and amusing would that be.

Marty looked up, "He... couldn't make it" it looked like he had trouble wording it.

"Oh.. i'm sorry" Maybe i crossed a line. "Can i get you guys anything?"

Todd shook his head, "We're just kinda hanging out, but thanks"

I began to turn away, but then i stopped. A rush of random thoughts came to me. Particularly the bodyguard beating Dave to a pulp, which led to another thought. "Your friend wouldn't happen to be..." I trailed off

Marty and Todd both gave me a look, waiting for me to continue.

"Nevermind, sorry, i'm thinking out loud. Anyway, thanks for stopping by!" And rushed to the counter, specifically to Brad. Why? He's in with the high schoolers. "Hear anything about a kid getting mugged lately?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, i think. i don't know, i wasn't really paying attention" He said, making a frappe.

"Aren't we supposed to be the source of news here?"

"We aren't a bar, Cam" He replied.

"We have a TV! The news is always on."

"Not like anyone really pays attention to a mugging. Those happen like 20 times a week, just in the alley down the street" He handed the frappe over to the customer at the counter.

"He went to the hospital" I said.

"Who the hell cares? Do you know this kid?" Jamie interjected.

"Just heard some things and i'm curious..."

"Well leave your curiosity out of it. None of our business" She said and walked off with two iced coffees.

I just sighed, defeated. For now my story is that the giant bodyguard beat up Dave for attempting to talk to Chris, and played it off as a mugging. Yeah. And with the best timing in the world, Chris walked in. By himself? He walked up to the side of the counter, where I was standing.

"Hey" He smiled with a wave.

I've been smiling the whole time, i noticed. "Hiii" I let that drag out for a beat too long... It sounded awkward. "Can i get you anything?" I asked before there was a chance for there to be another awkward moment.

Chris looked out the window real quick, at the limo that was parked outside. "No thanks, i can't stay but i just wanted to see if you were working - and say hi." He put his hands in his pockets.

"That rides yours? Fancy" I said pretty simply.

Chris looked at me with a curious expression.

I started talking, once again, for an awkward moment let itself show up. "Well don't let me distract you - thanks for visiting me" I smiled. I realized that it sounded a little harsh, with no intention. He'll get over it.

"Sure. I'll see you again soon" He said softly. I nodded and we exchanged our goodbyes.

After he left the store, Marty started talking next to me, "In with Chris D'amico~" He said in a mock impressed tone.

I turned my attention to him, "He a big deal? Not like the limo doesn't give it away...Or the bodyguard." I half answered myself.

"Something like the richest kid in New York. His dad's some big boss and owns a bunch of shit" Marty said.

"His dad could be Bill Gates; I still wouldn't be impressed. He seems like a good kid" I thought out loud. Money or power doesn't exactly change my opinion on anyone.

"Right. Tell us that after him and his dad take control of the whole damn city." Todd joked

"And meet his crazy mother. She probably has a full closet of dead animal fur." Marty was just trying to push my buttons now, i could tell. I just laughed it off. I did think he was the cooler one of his friends. He was funny too.

"Cause that's what i do. Meet a guy, and 4 days later, meet him mom and get 'in' with the company. I'll see you guys" I laughed and walked off. I know people are going to think oddly of me... trying to be friends with the kid who's allegedly the "richest kid in the city".

Ryan looked up at me, "D'Amico? If it's the same family of D'Amicos that i'm thinking of, well i've heard some things. Mr. D'Amico seems out of his fucking mind. Watch it, kid" he said, seriously. Probably just jealousy.

I rolled my eyes, "Was everyone there last week when i met him? I've talked to him for like a total of 3 minutes. What the hell" I laughed it off. Is everyone in on this? Ryan paid Marty to say all that. Yeah.

...


	2. On a Night Like This

I was eager to get another chapter out. I'm making this chapter/beginning story set in like mid-September.  
I made up Chris's birthday to February. I don't know when it's supposed to be, but Red Mist was introduced in the February issue so i just picked it. Kinda goes with the timeline of events, i guess, too!

* * *

I had to close that night with Jamie. Brad's shift was over and Ryan "went home sick". Jamie loves the drama, even though she doesn't act like it, which is why i hated having to close with her. But she was the closest female friend I had right now, so I had to deal with it. It was straight dead that night, and so we were sitting at the counter, chatting, for the next hour or so.

"I think Ryan is going to break up with his girlfriend" Jamie began to say.

"Yeah?" Oh boy... the drama begins.

"They're not even officially dating. They're just seeing each other, but i swear Ryan is whipped by her..."

"Jamie, i hate to be the one to have to say it out loud first, but please just tell him how you feel"

"What! I don't like him. He's a tasteless asshole who just uses people! Please..." Jamie stood up and went behind the counter to clean what we had already cleaned.

She's such a terrible liar, "First of all, i don't really believe you. And second, it's just going to keep hurting you. Especially with you working with him."

Jamie stayed silent. I felt really bad for her, but thankfully i didn't have to listen to it.

My back was turned to the door opening, so Jamie was the first to look up, and she smiled. A smile like that on her face made me curious enough to turn and i met eyes with Chris.

I smiled, "Your scary friend isn't here with you _again_?"

Chris laughed and he walked up closer to me. Thank goodness he has a sense of humor, "Yup. Just me! So..." He trailed off and looked past me. I turned and saw Jamie leaning over on her palm, staring at us with a smile. Creepy.

She stood up straight, "I guess i'll just go in the back and uhh do..." She stopped talking and went in the back.

I looked back at Chris, "So?" I wanted him to continue

"Oh, kinda just wondering what you were doing after work?" He almost questioned it.

I frowned, "I close with Jamie in about an hour, but i have to open again at 7... "

"I could drive you home. It'll be just us, no goon"

Just us? Oh man i almost wanted to hate myself for saying this, "That is really nice of you to offer, but since i have to open tomorrow at 7, i was just going to sleep here..." I saw the disappointment in his eyes, but soon turned to curiosity as we both heard things falling in the back room.

A few moments went by after we heard the noises and Chris and I just looked at each other. Then the door opened and out came Jamie, kicking a few things back into the room. She closed the door and leaned against the frame trying to pretend whatever happened, didn't happen.

She cleared her throat, clearly a little disheveled, "So i work tomorrow afternoon, Cammy. If you want to switch shifts, i'd be okay with it"

I was a little curious about her generosity, "Uh, Jamie, what?"

"You heard me. Go, have fun. About time you had a friend to hang out with outside of work."

It's true. I talked to Marty, Todd, and sometimes Dave, but i wouldn't consider them my _friends_. Same with those other two girls. I laughed her comment off, not knowing what else to say. She really threw me off! "Thanks Jamie.." I took my apron off, "i'll see you tomorrow"

"Yup. be here by 2." Jamie smiled.

I turned to Chris, "Shall we go?"

He nodded, and we walked off.

I glanced at Jamie one more time and we waved to each other. What just happened? "Wow. She is like... never that nice."

"You know when you meet someone and you can automatically tell if they're nice people? She's not one of them" Chris said.

I laughed, "I feel like questioning it is just going to ruin it"

"Here we go" Chris opened the passenger door for me. I thanked him for his kind gesture and he closed the door. He had a really nice car, but he's always with that goon. it's probably not his.

I quickly texted Jamie saying "Thank you :)". Chris got in the drivers side and got situated "No one's ever really done that for me" I said quietly, halfway hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Hm?"

"The door-"

"Oh, really?" He said turning on the car and setting his iphone up to play music.

"Well I've never been on a date to begin with"

Chris smirked, still looking at his phone, "are you calling this a date?"

I mentally froze, "Uhh... w-well that's the kinda stuff that... happens on dates... i would imagine. Am i wrong?"

"Haha, no. Where do you live?" He asked, ready to drive.

"It's right down the street and around the corner. Not far at all, but it's quite a walk..." I said and he began to drive.

"So you're new in town?"

"You could say that. I moved here about a week ago. So glad I already got a job and a place to live. It's amazing how lucky i got"

"Your parents aren't helping you?"

"Haha my parents don't exactly know where I am. It's funny to me."

Chris smiled, but didn't really question me about my parents.

I got a reply from Jamie saying, "I'm just a closet romantic". I smiled and looked over at Chris, "It's really nice... living on my own," I quickly added avoiding awkward silences.

"I hear ya. I still live with my parents, but I'm left alone most of the time anyway." He said and i noticed a somewhat sad tone in his voice.

"You don't get to spend that much time with them?" I asked, trying not to push any boundaries.

"My dad's always talking business, doesn't really include me. But it's not a big deal," He said and smiled widely at me. Ohmygod that smile.

I teared my eyes away and looked out the window, "Oh, turn left at the next light."

"You live on this street? One of my dad's buildings is down this street, too. Like _way_ down."

"Dad's a big business guy, huh? Some kids from Atomic Comics know who you are"

He looked at me. I looked at him back.

"Oh they weren't saying anything bad! Just that your dad's on his way to owning the city" he laughed lightly.

He looked back at the road, somewhat smiling.

"My apartment is coming up! The one with the Korean flag. My landlord is Korean... I don't know"

Chris parked in an open spots, a few steps away from the front door. I stayed in the car a bit longer, "Well thank you for the ride" I said looking at him.

"Anytime" He smiled. "We can hang out for real sometime"

"Actually, i'm not ready to go in yet... Do you want to... go for a walk? It's nice out tonight."

"Let's do it!" He said and we got out.

"There's a really nice park across the street we can go to"

"I know exactly which one you're talking about," Chris and I started walking to the park. "You know, you've been here for a little over a week right? Where did you use to live?" He asked

I laughed a little, "Tennessee"

He nearly did a double take. "Tennessee? Wow. There is so much of this city that you haven't seen yet."

"Guess i need some sort of tour guide or something. It takes about as much time to walk across my old town as it does getting home from work."

"Haha you seem to be adjusting just fine! I'd be glad to show you around to some cool spots." He offered. We both sat down on a bench that we approached.

"Aw look at you being super nice guy. I'm off this Thursday if you want to hang out"

"Great. Sounds like a _not _date" He joked

I laughed, "So you're the first person i met outside of work so far. Not bad considering my record in Tennessee"

"Oh yeah? And what was that like?" He asked, getting a little closer.

"Well let me just say that with you, my 6 co-workers, and the regulars i talk to at work, that's about 10 time more friends than back home" I mused, "I had a full high school schedule to graduate a year early, i worked a lot to save up, and well... here i am now i guess. That's my life story"

"So you're... 17? 18?" Chris asked.

"17 last June."

"18 in February" A few comfortable moments went by before Chris started speaking again, "So your parents don't know you're here?" Chris asked

"Haha nope... I planned my escape, if you will, very carefully. I saved up a boatload of money, waited until my parents went on their semi-annually visit to Chicago, then just took the next bus ride to here. It was flawless and I am so proud of myself. There's no way they'll find me!" It's true, just the thought of being able to pull this off made me so proud and it took everything to try to contain myself. "Promise not to tell?" I smirked

Chris smiled back at me as he turned his body towards me, leaning his arm on the back of the bench, "Promise."

I don't know what compelled him to get so close to me, but i wasn't complaining, "How's your family? You guys are pretty popular around here."

Chris froze and looked away, "Fine. Looks like it's getting a little late. Did you want to call it a night?" he quickly asked.

Uh oh. Boundaries pushed. "Oh, Chris, I d-didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. It's really just getting late" Chris stood up and offered his hand.

I pursed my lips to the side, and i took his hand. Oh, that hand... We started walking towards the apartment in silence. We stopped in front of my stoop and stood in front of each other.

"So Thursday?" He asked.

Is he bipolar? I still smiled, "Lookin forward to it!"

He asked to exchange numbers and so we did. "Goodnight" He came in for a hug and i gladly returned it. We said our goodbyes and i watched him walk to his car before i went into my apartment. I looked at my phone to see a text from Jamie, "you better tell me if anything interesting happens! But without the guys around. Shhh." I didn't reply because she was probably asleep by now.

That night, i found my new best friend. And it'd stay that way for quite some time...

...

* * *

Very lovey-dovey and stuff i know, but bear with me :). Beginnings are rarely super exciting.

Hope it was at least a little entertaining. Let me know what you think!


	3. Living the Blues

SUPER LONG CHAPTER. Thanks to my two reviewers :)

I plan on keeping up with this as long as I get reviews and inspiration, whichever comes first.

Also, in case anyone gets confused (as i don't make this clear, but i don't feel like i should have to), the ...'s separate different events happening, and there is no set interval. They could be spread out between a day, or two, or three.

* * *

_And so for a while I could safely say that my life was... awful. I've been working a lot. One of the part timers there quit, and instead of hiring a new person, Ryan figured we'd get those extra hours. But whenever I wasn't working, I spent my time with Chris. Which was not awful. He usually picked me up from work when i had to close and then we drove around the city. It was really the only time we were able to hang out by ourselves. We went to see a movie last week, but his dad and that huge goon were there with us. We weren't sitting with them, but still._

_Chris leaned over, "This movie blows" he whispered._

_"I'm trying so hard to pay attention, but I can't..." I responded_

_Chris looked slightly behind us to spot the extra company. After a few seconds, we ducked, and snuck out from the other side. And we spent the rest of the two hours playing in the arcade. And then it was really hard pretending to talk about a movie we barely saw..._

_But of course good things aren't forever._

...

-Doing anything tonight?- I texted Chris.

-My parents are being weird, but I'll let you know- He responded... 4 hours ago. It was driving me insane! He'd always be down for hanging out.

I was at work, cleaning the back table.

"Hey Cammy!" I heard Marty say as he sat down at the booth with his friend, Todd. We've been talking a lot lately. I almost got in trouble for it. Whether it was Ryan being jealous, or if i really did talk to him too much... We'll never figure out.

"Oh, hey guys! Where's Dave?" Dave, i learned, was the kid who got mugged and sent to the hospital. He walked out all right, but now has this rumor going around that he's gay. I'm supposed to keep the rumor going, but Marty has told me the truth behind it...

"He went straight home. Probably hanging out with _Katie_." Marty responded.

"Riiiight" I laughed.

"He's so totally-"

"Excuse me miss!" a _paying_ customer interrupted. While i took care of their order, Marty and Todd sat around Todd's laptop looking up weird things, i'm sure.

"Dude, you gotta check this shit out" I heard Todd say seriously as he tried to tear Marty's eyes away from his comic book.

"... a costumed vigilante has become the latest internet phenomenon after a Hamilton Park Resident filmed the man's remarkable intervention in gang related attack." I heard the new reporter through the TV say.

"This is awesome" Marty said. I noticed they were also watching, eyes now away from their laptop. I turned the volume up as we finished watching the segment.

"This guy must be out of his mind" I said and quickly followed up with a, "fuckin' awesome!"

-You see the news?- Chris texted me.

Maybe he just forgot about hanging out tonight...

-Yes how awesome!- I responded

-Hang out tomorrow?- He sent immediately

-Yeah, just text me- A bland response, but now concerned more about this Kick-Ass fellow.

I looked through other channels, hearing the same stuff. Before the day was over, news of this guy blew up and we immediately started getting in "Kick-Ass" merchandise, based off the 'costumed vigilante' himself. People sure know how to market the shit of things.

...

"Janis Joplin, really?" Chris asked me. We were wandering around the record exhance

"Yes! What?"

"You don't hear anyone talking about her anymore." Chris said as I was looking at a poster of Big Brother and the Holding Company.

"Doesn't make her any less awesome. She worked really hard to adapt to the kind of music the band played. And she's the reason they got popular. Seeing her perform live would be on my top 5 things to do if i had a time machine. Cheap Thrills was and is such an amazing album."

"Wow you're totally serious" He said blatantly.

"Are you making fun of me?" I said poking his stomach. He kind of twitch signaling that he may be ticklish! Nice.

"Actually, it's not a common thing for people our age to know about music that old. Apparently Bob Marley is really popular with the 16 year olds" Chris rolled his eyes

"Oh, like you know anything about Marley"

"I don't, but i'm not pretending to" He said, and i smiled. We both stood in silence for a bit as I looked at the posters. He leaned over and bumped his shoulder into mine, making me lose balance. And when i got it back, i saw him heading for the door.

...

In my apartment. Studio apartment. My couch was a futon. I really only had a TV and half a kitchen. Oh, and a computer. With stolen internet, mind you.

Both of us on the futon, lying down, under a blanket... but a bowl of popcorn between us. We were watching whatever was on TV, but we were mostly talking.

"Youuuu are out of your mind" I said

"What? I think it's useful!"

"Out of ALL the powers... you pick 'never having to shower again'" I threw popcorn at him

"BUT still smelling totally fresh. Sleeping in an extra 20 minutes? I'm game." Chris said flicking it back at me.

"But you'd never feel that feeling of relief after a long day. You'd always be feeling 'fresh' so you'd get sick of it. Taking showers isn't about being clean, it's about *feeling* clean" I thought, stretching the ridiculousness for as long as I could.

"Ohhh I could think of a few other ways be 'feel relief'"

"You're so gross!" We both laughed.

"Fine, genius. What would YOUR power be?" He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at me.

The change in position had my heart fluttering a little bit... but i remained calm. "Okay i know this will sound weird, but bear with me" I began, then sat up straight with my legs crossed, "I want to be able to cook food-"

"-LAME!" He interrupted

"-IN AN INSTANT" I talked over him, "with just ingredients in front of me, then zap! Stuffed Peppers! I could open up an anything goes restaurant and be rich and famous without actually doing work!"

"Ya know if we're talking SUPER powers, you wouldn't even need ingredients." Chris said

"I don't want to be TOO super. And what the hell! All i would need are baby wipes and 10 minutes to have YOUR 'power'" I retorted.

"That's actually probably more work than just taking a shower" He laughed

"Yeah, plus with all the time i'll be saving by not cooking, i could even take bubble baths" I trailed off into the thought.

"Well if we were talking about bubble baths..." Chris sat up a little more and leaned forward on his arms. We were getting close alright...

His phone went off.

"Jesus Christ, that scared me" I said quietly

"Sorry..." He checked his phone "Oh it's my alarm. Wait. Shit, it's already 9?" He asked no one in particular

"Time flies..." I said. I don't know what made me so timid all of a sudden.

"I gotta go bring back the car before my dad gets home" He said standing up, putting his shoes on, etc.

I stood up and walked around the futon, "Okay"

Chris was moving way too fast, "I'm really sorry. Let me know when you're off next week" He came in for a hug and i gladly returned it. "See ya" And then he left.

I had no idea what happened within those past 15 seconds. Like... was it just me? Ohh of course it was. We were_ just_ friends. Duh.

...

I got off for the day and it was only 5pm and i still had all day to do whatever i want! I had no real plans. Chris said he wasn't available that night... On my way out, i saw Marty and his friends sitting at a table. Katie and Erika were also there. But as I got to the table, all their attention was turned to the TV.

"Another superhero? Really?" I accidentally said out loud

They all seemed surprised by me being there, except Dave who seemed to be totally upset by it, "Can you turn that off now?" He said, "Yeah what's so special about that guy?"

"He caught like a drug dealer. Some 'most wanted' guy" Katie explained

"That's pretty cool!" Todd said

"Yeah and he's got a way better costume than Kick-Ass" Marty threw in.

Todd and I nodded. "He's got a cape!" Todd said, "Capes rock" Everyone was mutual on the cape thing. Except for Dave for whatever reason.

"Well they're both kinda hot, i just think Red Mist has a better body. Don't you think, Dave?" Katie asked him.

I almost forgot! Dave's "gay!" Marty and i exchanged glances real quick. "Yeah Dave, what do you think? Is that the kind of guy you'd go for? With all that leather" He asked, clearly trying to hide his amusement.

Dave gave him a deadpan look for a second. "No...Marty. No, he's not really my type"

Ah Dave... what a great actor.

I laughed and I don't know what compelled me to turn to the left, but my laugh stopped as soon as I did. I saw the back of Chris heading out the door. He didn't even say hello... was he avoiding me?

...

I haven't seen Chris in a few days. So naturally, the other night played in my head a few times. I opened that day, and as busy as it was, I was still too distracted. I'm over thinking it. For sure.

"Cammy. HELLOOOO" Ryan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Oh. Huuh?" Stupid, i know

"Are you okay, kid?"

"I uh... yeah. Yeah! I'm fine. Just didn't sleep too well these past few nights" I said

"Ughhhh gross, Cammy. I don't want to hear about what you and that kid do" Ryan replied

I decided to play with it a little, "Then you know how we feel when you give us a little TMI about all those girls you've been banging" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "It's funny when I do it. Hearing it from you is just weird" Ryan seemed bothered.

"Hey, i was just kidding... about me and Chris. You and the girls? Totally true" I said

"Well you don't seem too well right now anyway, so just take the rest of the day off or something..."

"Ryan, the heck?" He acts so weird sometimes!

When he went into the back, is when i decided to just leave.

I saw that I got a text from Chris earlier. "Good Morning" Sent at 9:25am. It was 11 now. I replied back, "My manager just sent me home earlier. Weird. Got plans today?" I asked.

I ordered something from the menu and just heading for a table, drinking my latte.

-"I for one would definitely fuck his brains out, if i got the chance"- What a weeeeird time to start listening in on someone's conversation. Katie?

I saw the others just stare at her. Rightfully so. Then i saw Dave and Katie walk out. I went over and sat between Todd and Marty.

"Sup guys?" I said

"Oh nothing, just converting Erika to the world of comics" Marty said. Seemed like he had a thing for her. Awww.

"How's D'Amico?" Todd asked, giving me a weird look.

Wish he hadn't reminded me... "Great, i guess"

"Problems?" Todd asked slightly enthusiastically.

"Why would there be problems? We're friends, we just haven't hung out in a few days" It felt nice to say something about it.

"Friends should always be there for ya! Hang out with us more often. We see more of you than Dave now anyway since he's hanging out with Katie so much" Todd explained.

I really had nothing else to say about that. Eventually, i got a text from Chris. I felt it'd be too rude to read it around other people, so I put my hands in my messenger back and pretending i was looking for something. I opened my phone. "Got plans with my dad, sorry" I don't know why, but the simplicity of the text got to me more than anything. Not even a raincheck or anything. I responded with, "That's cool, I'll talk to you later. Goin' to a movie!" I totally lied. But almost immediately i got a response, "with who?" I frowned. Fuck that, it ain't his business.

I turned back to the guys and Erika, "You three want to come over and watch a movie with me?" I asked.

"Sure! Dave and Katie didn't invite us to their movie." Marty was all on board. Seemed Erika didn't mind. She always looks annoyed or angry... so it's hard to read her.

We headed off. Apparently Todd and I are freakishly quick walkers. That or Marty really wanted alone time with Erika... We were at the front stoop waiting for the other two, just chatting it up. I checked my phone real quick to see a message from Chris. Crap, i forgot to respond to his other one didn't I? "With Todd?" it said. What? "Whoa, where are you?" I replied. "It was just a guess..." His response was.

After a decade of waiting for Marty and Erika, we finally went inside. Can you believe Erika has never seen Ghostbusters? We popped that bad boy right in.

Phone vibrated... Message from Chris. "Are you at home? Can i see you?"

I frowned. I don't care how much of a pain knowing him has been lately, that's the cutest message ever. And I replied back with "I have a few friends over, but sure"

Soon enough, there was a knock on my door, and lo and behold it was Chris. "Wanna come in?" I asked

"Actually... I can't stay too late. Let's go outside for a bit?" He asked.

"Sure... hey guys, do whatever you want. I'll be right back" Right as I closed the door, i could hear Todd whisper, "Oh my god he's going to kill her!" I wanted to laugh.

"Have fun with your dad?" I asked quietly

"Yeah, i really didn't want to blow you off, but I had no choice. Just been spending time here?" He asked.

"Yeah... Since i got off work early. We're just watching Ghostbusters now" Why was this conversation so forced and awkward?

"Why are you hanging out with them?" He asked trying to be really stern, but still in a soft voice. Not buying it.

"What do you mean 'why'? YOU were busy," I answered, kind of confused

"Things with my dad were cut short so i'm not busy anymore"

Wow. "So i'm just supposed to be by myself until it's convenient for you to hang out with me?"

"You tell me you like being alone! I didn't think any of that was a big deal"

I won't admit how much it hurt to hear someone else thinking of me as someone who is alone a lot... "I don't mind it, you're right. But being blown off days at a time?"

"You end up working when I'M not busy"

"That's my job! I need the money to live here. I'm sorry my dad isn't paying for me for my whole life" *Shrug* Kiiiind of a low blow. He deserved it.

"My dad's finally starting to include me in his business talks. I want to be around him as much as I can" He defended

"You're ALWAYS with your dad, Chris. it's not just today. It's not just these past few days. I can't work my schedule around when you have free time"

"You're supposed to be my best friend, Cammy" Chris said

"And You're supposed to be mine. I met some people who I like spending time with, too. You go talk shady business with your dad. Maybe about his illegal schemes or whatever it is that he does. I'll be hanging out with these guys" I crossed my arms.

"God, Cammy, you just don't get it!" Chris almost yelled

"You get so defensive anytime I say anything about your dad, or his job, or anything else in your family's life. Of course I don't get it" I said. After the first couple times we hung out, i found out that the D'Amico family topics were taboo...

"You have no idea how long it's taken me to get to where I am. I've done everything imaginable to try to live up to my dad's standards. I'm never going to be good enough, but I'm finally doing something right. I don't want to mess it up!"

"What, did you finally kill a guy?" I blatantly said.

That seemed to hurt him more than I thought it would. "I'll let you know. Bye" He walked away.

And his response scared me a lot more than maybe he thought it would...

I walked back into my apartment to see Ghostbusters exactly where we left off. These bastards paused it to listen in on us. Oh boy

"are you okay?" Marty was the first to ask

"Yeah" I smiled and sat down where I was sitting before; next to Todd.

"Did you want us to leave?" Erika asked

"No no let's finish the movie" And so we continued watching it. I wrapped the blanket around me and snuggled a little closer to Todd. God, I'm going to hate myself later. I just know it.

A few hours after the three left, I was still sitting in front of my TV watching whatever was on. It was probably nearing 3am. Whatever. I didn't have to work tomorrow. I heard a loud knock on my door that made me jump. I wasn't brave enough to go answer the door right away, so I waited for another knock. It never came. I slowly made my way to the door. I wish we had peep holes. But we don't... I cracked open the door a little bit to see that no one was there. I fully opened it and the only thing that caught my attention was a flat rectangular box leaning against the wall by my door.

I took the package inside and saw a note that had my name on it. I opened it and I couldn't believe what was in it... It was a framed copy of the Cheap Thrills record that I talked to Chris about last week at the record store... I put it on my wall right above the TV and just started to cry. Mostly because I was confused. Did we make up? Did he just give this to me because he already had it framed and didn't know what else to do with it?

Right before I fell asleep, I sent him a text saying "Thank you..."

...


	4. Rank Strangers to Me

Lol it's been sooooooooo long since i've updated! Just want to thank my few reviewers, especially the most recent one, for getting me motivated to write a new chapter. I'm warning you that you might find this one lame because I'm trying to get into the groove of writing these characters again. And the drama!

Hope you at least find it entertaining...! Enjoy! :D

Also, major kudos to anyone who can guess what all my chapter titles have in common!

* * *

The morning after crying yourself to sleep is awkward. First of all, your eyes are puffy so it feels like you only had three hours of sleep. Second, you don't really know _how_ to begin the day. It was a toss-up between eating ice cream for breakfast, or just lying on the floor. But then I remembered why I cried. I checked my phone to see if Chris messaged me or anything. Not from him, but from… Todd.

-Hope you're having a nice morning so far! Screw Chris- It read. Well that was sweet and almost out of character for him. Then again, I haven't been taking the time to get to know him. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to start….

Wednesday is new comic book day so I walked to Atomic Comics to catch up with all my favorite heroes. Dave, Marty, and Todd were sitting at a table. Nowadays it's surprising when I don't see Katie or Erika with them. I sat down next to Dave.

"Hey guys!" Marty and Todd both looked at me with concern and I'm assuming they told Dave.

"H-how are you doing?" Dave asked.

I pretended like I didn't know what they were talking about. "Fine?" They looked at each other all weird. "Oh c'mon guys, it's like you've never had to make a girl feel better." They continued to look borderline frightened. I laughed. "Really, guys, it's cool. How's it hanging?" I smiled.

"Cammy, you never told us what you think about Kick-Ass and Red Mist yet. Like seriously." Todd said.

"I watched that one video of Kick-Ass. The one where he's not kicking ass." I shruged, completely unenthused.

Dave seemed to be a little taken back by my response. "You don't think he's awesome?"

"He can take a beating, but he hasn't been doing any of his own hitting. And I haven't seen Red Mist fight once. He's like a security guard with a leather costume."

"You're right…" Dave seemed to start thinking.

I was curious, "Hmmm?"

"Oh uh… nevermind. Hey I gotta get going. I'm meeting up with Katie" Dave stood up and walked out without a further word.

"That was weird." Marty said then turned to me, "What would you do different, if you were a super hero?"

"For starters, I'd fight crime. These kids don't even carry anything cool. Where's the utility belt, guys?"

Todd and Marty started going back and forth about what kind of heroes they'd be. It was interesting, but to be honest, I kept just checking my phone to see if a certain scrawny pale kid was thinking about me.

"Caaammmillleee" I heard Todd's voice draw out my full first name.

I snapped my head up, "Whaa...?" Deer in headlights look, no doubt.

"What were you planning on doing today?" Marty asked through a chuckle.

"I don't feel like doing anything. Which is sad, considering it's my last day off for like a week. I think I'll just walk around the city." Spur of the moment comment, but I started to really like how that sounds.

"Could be a little dangerous by yourself!" Marty said.

"It's a Wednesday afternoon…" I shrugged

"Dave got mugged on a random afternoon. Don't forget that!" Todd said.

I laughed. "Something tells me I'm tougher than Dave, anyway."

"You're probably right" Todd laughed, too.

Marty seemed to look uncomfortable. "You guys should go to that new mall park thing they opened up."

"You wouldn't want to come?" I asked

Marty looked at Todd real quick. "Uhh. I'll go next time. I need to run some errands or whatever today" He stood up.

Convincing. "Uh huh…"

Marty said his goodbyes and walked out. Todd looked at me. "If you're really thinking about going, I could tag along and keep you safe" He joked.

I smiled. It was really the first time I noticed how cute Todd was. "Sure!"  
My phone started vibrating and I saw that Chris was calling me. My heart did a flip, and I almost picked up the call. But I quickly hit 'ignore' before I could change my mind. When I looked up, I saw that Todd was already ready to head out. I put my phone in my messenger bag, grabbed my latte and walked out with him.

…

"This is awesommeee!" I ran by excited. There was a huge ground-based chess board that I would love to get a chance to play soon. "You play?" I asked Todd.

He shook his head reluctantly. "Well, I know how to. I'm just not very good…"

"It's okay I haven't played in a while, anyway. It'll be fun!" I cheered.

He gave in. "Okay, fine, but you're going to have to play Risk with me later!" He laughed.

As our chess game was going on, so were conversations about Risk and how Australia and South America were the safest regions to start the game in. Nerds? Absolutely.

"Aaaaand checkmate!" I declared.

Todd put his hands on his face as if he was frustrated and started rubbing his eyes. "I barely captured any of your pieces!"

I put my hands on my hips, "Five steps ahead, my friend! Can't outwit me!" Good to know I haven't lost my game. Or maybe Todd really was just that bad.

"I think you lied about not playing in a while..."

"What time is it?" I asked abruptly.

"Uhhh six thirty-se-"

"Sore Loser time!" I interrupted. "You might be able to get even with me in Risk. We'll see though"

"Oh, you're _soooo_ clever"

We both started laughing and resumed our adventure.

…..

Todd and I both found a few things while browsing the new mall park. I found a cool wall decal of Wolverine, and he bought a few posters himself. He was walking me home and we were heading down my loooong, long street.

"I'm glad you came with me! I feel like today wouldn't have ended so well without you" I almost blushed.

Todd smiled. "Anytime. I have a lot of fun with you. We can hang out again soon. With Dave always hanging out with Katie, and Marty is all about Erika, it gets kind of lonely…" Todd stopped short. He knew exactly how that sounded like to me and I think he blushed.

But I played oblivious. "Yeah, I hear ya." And my own sentence stopped short when I looked toward my apartment and noticed a car that looks like Chris'. Not only that… it _was_ Chris'. Uh oh. What's he doing here? I turned to Todd. "You don't have to keep walking with me. It's getting pretty late, and I know you live a bit away from here"

Todd smiled, "No I don't mind". Dammit he's too nice to let a girl walk half a block down by herself.

I stopped walking and tried not to get _too_ serious. "Playing chivalrous? It's only half a block. You need to get home, too, kiddo" I smiled.

Then we heard a car door close. Todd looked over, but I was too scared to. I knew exactly who walked out of that car, but I felt that I wouldn't have to admit it if I didn't look.

Todd looked down at the ground. "Oh. I get ya" And started to walk away.

I turned to him, "No wait - it's not what you think. I didn't know he was going to-"

Todd interrupted, but without looking at me, "Really. It's cool. Later." But it was not cool. I just stood there for a few seconds, before I could go to my apartment and have to deal with the inevitable. I turned and saw him leaning against his car. I was going to have to deal with this eventually. Might as well confront the inevitable now.

"Hey…" I said, not looking at him.

"What'd you buy?" He asked after a few moments. I was surprised he wasn't asking about Todd.

"A… A Wolverine wall decal…" I said, still averting my eyes.

"Can I see it?" He asked

"Do you want to come inside and… help me decide where to put it..?" I couldn't stop myself from asking that. But as soon as I finished that sentence, I wish I could've taken it back. Letting him be alone with me NOW? I finally looked up to meet with his eyes. He smiled.

"Yeah. After you" He gestured for me to go inside, and he'd follow.

When we walked in my apartment, I immediately began to pick things up and straighten a bit. "It's a little messy…"

Chris touched my arm and it made me stop to turn to him, "It looks fine" He said. The boy that I was so close and comfortable with a week ago suddenly felt like a stranger.

I looked over at the bag that had the decal in it and I took it out of the bag, remembering the reason why he was up here right now. I walked over to the wall to the left of my front window and held it up, "How does that look?" I asked

"Crooked. To the left a little bit"

I adjusted as so and he signaled a thumbs up. That takes care of that. I stood, facing him, with my arms crossed. "Why aren't you asking about Todd?" I asked softly, averting my eyes once again.

"Should I be?" He asked. He had a point. Todd and I were just friends. Heck, _Chris_ and I were just friends, too. I don't know why I was guilty for hanging out with him. "Cammy, I didn't mean some of that stuff that I said last night. I've been under a lot of pressure and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

That wasn't going to get him off the hook, "okay…" I replied softly

"We were in the same situation before we met each other. Neither of us had a friend that we can feel so comfortable around. I think you can understand how seeing you with other people made me feel like I wasn't important anymore"

"No, Chris, you just –"

"I know, I know, I can't expect you to have your schedule open just for me. I still want to spend as much time with you as I can, but because of my dad and his work, it's not going to be very often. Your friends, or whatever, seem nice."

I won't apologize for thinking how not sincere that sounded, especially with the interruption. "I hope you can understand how blowing me off without a word made me feel like I wasn't important anymore"

"C'mon, Cam, I said I was sorry" He said irritated.

"No you didn't, you just gave me excuses" I was trying to stay calm.

"Well. I'm _sorry. _This is really hard. I'm finally getting my dad to like me, and I'm trying to keep my best friend happy"

"Then don't blow me off. If something came up for your dad, I want you to be honest with me. Friends don't keep secrets from each other. Chris, what are you _really_ doing?"

It took a bit for Chris to answer my question. "You know Kick-Ass?" I nodded. "A bunch of my dad's men were killed in a fire. My dad thinks its Kick-Ass, but I don't think it is. He's kind of a loser. I've been trying to help and find out who killed them… It was a big loss…."

My eyes widened and suddenly, whatever anger I felt towards him vanished. "…Oh… I'm sorry. I feel stupid now…"

"No, don't. You didn't know. Just keep it between us?" Chris asked. I nodded. "So how did your day go?" He asked

"Good, for the most part. Todd was pretty upset when he saw you. I gotta talk to him soon." I responded

"He probably just felt a little uncomfortable because of the "argument" between you and I"

"I didn't read uncomfortable when he saw you. More like SAD"

"Ohhh I see how it is. Maybe he likes you" Chris smirked, but stopped when I didn't laugh.

My face was red, "You think?"

"You like him too!"

"I don't know! I don't know him well enough to make that decision"

Chris looked away and looked at my decal that I bought, "That's not something you _decide_. I can tell that he likes you though. Who wouldn't?"

"I'm sure just as a friend. I don't know. I can't see him in that light, to be honest" Chris smiled, but didn't look at her. Cammy noticed. "What are you smiling for, huh?"

"Relieved" He answered simply

"Why is that?" I almost felt shy asking that. I wasn't so ready for the answer, either.

"So I won't have to be a part of any 'girl talk' over a boy. Thank god!" Chris laughed.

I still smiled. What other kind of response was I expecting?

"You look nice tonight, by the way"

I looked over at him. He was still looking at the decal on my wall. Good thing he wasn't looking at me because I'm sure I had that damn deer-in-headlights look again. Oh shit. What do I say? _What do I say?_ "Do you... want to watch a movie or something?"

Chris looked at me, partially frowning, "Sorry Cam, my dad doesn't know I'm out with his car, and I need to get back before he finds out"

Should have known. "Maybe some other time?"

He smiled. Oh that smile... Brings me back to when we first met. That day was just happy, and bright, and had butterflies (metaphorically and literally, I guess). This moment just feels dreary and forced. But for some reason I didn't really care. "The very next chance I get, I'll be here" He said.

I smiled and we said our goodbyes. As soon as I closed the door behind him, I started to tear up. I don't know why... or... maybe I did know why and couldn't really admit it. Super silly, but crying is closer to being intoxicated than you'd think. They both have you making bad decisions or just saying stupid shit that you know you'll regret later. What was my bad decision?

-Todd, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to be here, honest. Can you please come over..? :( - Message...sent.

…


	5. My Back Pages

Thanks again for all the reviews! They make me smile so much and I love reading them. Glad to know that I keep everyone, for the most part, in character. Sometimes it's kind of hard when I really want a character to say a certain line, but it doesn't really sound like them... Let me know if anything seems off!

Also, no one was able to guess the theme I'm using for all my chapter titles! ;P

This one is kind of long, Enjoy!

* * *

I switched the sign to "open". I tried to focus on work, but yesterday just didn't want to get out of my head. Memories were repeating faster than I could process any new thoughts. I kept looking at the clock, and each time I did, only 30 seconds had passed… I can't wait to go home.

I knew it was a bad idea to invite Todd over. I knew that the instant I sent him that text, all the way to us waking up together. Don't get the wrong idea… We just fell asleep watching The Office. To be honest, I wasn't even expecting him to show up. I thought he'd be too pissed off to listen to my "excuse", and that'd be the end of our friendship.

_~~Knock Knock._

_I opened the door and Todd was standing there. Before I could even say hello he asked, "Did he do anything to you?" I could tell he'd been running or at least jogging over here._

"_Everything is fine, he just wanted to apologize…"_

"_Why did you invite me over…?" He asked softly, but eagerly. I knew what he wanted to hear._

_It took a moment to answer. I could take further advantage of the boy that allegedly had a "crush" on me, or I could just be honest. "I… Didn't want our night to end like that." I couldn't tell him that I was just feeling lonely and needed male attention~~_

A customer brought me out of my thoughts.

"Cammy, is it?" The man asked. He looked familiar. Oh snap, it's Chris' dad… I'm going to accidentally say that Chris was over last night and get him in trouble. I know it.

"Mr. D'Amico! How are you this morning?"

"Doing well. I need to ask you something, if you don't mind," Mr. D'Amico asked. He's going to ask about Chris!

"Sir?" My mind was focusing so much on what NOT to say, that my actual words were dumb. He probably thinks I'm so lame and boring, and he's going to tell Chris to stop hanging out with me.

His eyes turned serious, "I need you to tell me everything you know about this Kick-Ass"

Oh, yeah that's right. Chris told me about his dad's men dying. "I really don't know anything, sir. I heard he hasn't been seen in a couple of days. Maybe the kid finally realized how stupid he is or something"

"Is that really all you know? Working _here?_"

I couldn't handle the seriousness in his eyes anymore and I looked away, "Really, Mr. D'Amico, if I knew more I would tell you."

"I think you know who he is. And you're going to tell me" His voice started to sound threatening, "I know how much my son likes spending time with you, and I could change that in an instant. Don't test me."

I was scared. I wasn't going to deny it. I looked back up at him and tried to fake it, at least. "Listen, _sir,_ you think if I knew the identity of this loser, I'd be keeping it a secret? The kid's going to get himself killed sooner or later so if I knew, I could at least tell his parents or something"

"You know he's a kid…."

"It's just a guess."

Mr. D'Amico gave me a stern look before returning back to normal, "Okay. Chris says he has a pull list here. Can you get all the comics he has on hold?"

"Right away…." I grabbed all 4 comics as quickly as I could and rung him out. I just wanted to get him out of my store…. Thankfully I didn't have to spend any extra time looking it up. I knew exactly what series' Chris keeps up with.

"Thank you, Cammy. Oh, and don't tell Chris I was here," He lifted up the bag of new comics, "Surprise" He smiled.

I nodded, "I'll see you later, Sir"

"Please. Call me Frank," And he walked outside.

The last thing I'm going to do was be on first name basis with that guy.

… …

It was noon and Ryan was supposed to be here an hour ago. I had a few customers waiting for their orders, "Sorry, sir, my co-worker isn't here yet. I'll get your order as soon as I can!" I knew some of the customers as regulars so they didn't mind, but others I knew that they were just getting coffee because they work down the street. I didn't really feel bad for making _them_ wait. Especially when they checked their watches and let out a deep sigh in front of me.

Ryan finally came in a half hour later when the rush was slowing down. I understand that he's more or less in charge of the place, but he walked in like it was no big deal. I threw off my apron and started heading for the back, "Finally! Taking an hour and a half break. Peace!"

He followed me in there, without a word and looked at me as I was punching out.

"…You alright there, dude?"

"Sarah and I broke up." He said.

He's not usually one to get that upset over break ups, but I knew he liked Sarah a lot. "Are you doing okay?" I asked not really knowing what else to say.

"She said that I was too distracted,"

"By what?" I punched out and grabbed my messenger bag.

"Other girls." He said without hesitation.

"Ryan, since you guys started actually dating, I haven't seen you look at any girl walk in here"

"You may not have. But she apparently noticed."

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't like you all serious, so start cracking some jokes about it."

Ryan smiled, "Thanks"

I smiled back, "Sure. I'll be back – oh I don't know, whenever I feel like it" I joked (not really) and walked out of the store. I didn't really know what I was going to do for the next hour and a half. I checked my phone and I saw two text messages. One from Chris, and one from Todd…

Chris – "Movies at your place tonight?"  
Todd – "Want to hang out after you get off work?"

Truth be told, I like the way Chris likes to manage spending time with people. He comes up with a suggestion. I always hated texts that branched off so many other questions. Also texts like "hey". I hate those so damn much.

So I responded to Chris's first, "Night at the Opera! You'll love that movie, I promise"

And then to Todd's… "Sorry, I have plans". I still don't even know how to feel about him. He's so sweet. The way he came to my apartment so quickly to see if I was okay…. Something tells me he'd totally lose a fight with just about anyone, but it's not like he wouldn't try! I think... He sent me a text back, "Next time!" Good answer. I was just glad he didn't passively express any sadness via text… You know, like a "oh, okay"… Hate those, too!

… …

I was already home at this point waiting for Chris to come over. I cleaned up a little bit and even had popcorn ready. If there's one thing I know about Chris, is that he can't focus on a movie without eating popcorn.

-Knock knock knock-

"Come in!" I said

Chris walked in with a backpack over his shoulder and a box of some things in his arms. It looked like he was having some bit of trouble not dropping that box. He set it on the nearest table.

"You moving in with me?" I said seriously, but he knew I was just being sarcastic.

"My mom made some pies and deserts that my dad and I aren't really a fan of. She just likes to bake, and told me to give them to you." He said loosening up his arms from carrying that. I don't blame him; he's not really a big guy or anything.

"Oh wow! These look amazing! You sure you're mom doesn't even want to eat them?" I asked

"No way. She's a mom, they don't eat sweets," He laughed.

I don't even know what kind of pastries I was eating, but they were great, "Chris, this is awesome! We can snack on these during the movie,"

He got on my bed and laid down on his stomach, relaxing, while I got everything set up. Chris isn't against older movies, but he wanted to see a more recent movie, so we popped in Batman Begins.

"We're watching Night at the Opera soon, my friend…." I mumbled, but he heard.

We got all settled and started making our own comments about the movie, but it seemed to be more like a background noise at some point.

"My dad likes you" Chris said out of nowhere.

I forgot that I saw him today at the comic shop. How could I? "Huh?"

"He told me you were there when he picked up my comics. I'm sorry if he asked you about Kick-Ass… Not even "if". I'm sorry that he DID ask you about Kick-Ass."

"It's not big deal. I get that he's probably stressed out because of what you told me. He asked and I told him what I knew" I smiled, hiding the fact that I was actually terrified of this kid's dad.

"What'd you tell him?" Chris asked

"Exactly what I know – nothing. I wish I knew!" I answered.

Chris nodded, "Wish I knew, too…" He muttered.

I looked over to him, "Hey you'll catch that guy and he'll pay for he did to those guys. Whether it actually was Kick-Ass or someone else"

He plopped his head down on the bed and let out a loud sigh, "I just want all this to be over! I'm tired of having to plan things around my dad's shit"

"I thought you liked doing things with and for you dad"

"I don't really know what I can do at this point. Just kind of waiting," He said those last several words with such depth, it was hard not noticing.

"Waiting?" I asked

He shrugged, "One sec" He walked to my bathroom. Moments later, his phone went off. I guess it was on silent, because it didn't make a sound. Now I've never went into Chris's private life, but this kid's private life was locked away behind a safe… Wouldn't you get a peak if you had the chance? I glanced at the phone to see a convo between him and his dad. I didn't scroll up, but the last few texts were as follows

Mr. D'Amico – "She trusts you, Chris, she'll tell you everything"  
Chris – "I'm sure she would've told you, too, Dad."  
Mr. D'Amico – "Up to you."  
Chris – "Yeah, yeah."  
Mr. D'Amico – "You're not leaving there until you have a lead"

I frowned and looked away from the phone, facing the TV. I should've known… Him asking to spend time with me… Those deserts his mom made. It's all just to get more information from me. Too bad it's information that I don't have!

I heard the door to the bathroom open and Chris came back to lay down next to me, a little closer than before, I noticed. I still didn't look at him.

"Damn it, my dad is just all about the texting tonight," He muttered as he held his phone away from me to read the new message and he didn't respond.

"Chris, I'm actually pretty tired… I think I'm going to call it a night," I said, lying my head down.

Chris looked at me concerned, but then turned into a smirk, "You know I think I'm a little too tired to drive home. Might need to call it a night."

Normally I'd laugh, because I find perverted humor funny and mildly exciting, especially coming from Chris, but I didn't think that way this time, "I really think you should leave,"

"I only just got here like 2 hours ago. You sure something isn't bothering you?" He asked kindly

"I'm just tired… Had a rough morning, too, since Ryan was over an hour late…" I said and got up to turn the DVD player off.

"You looked at my phone, didn't you?" He accused. He was right, but…I just turned to look at him.

"You can take back those pastries, too… I know why you brought them"

"You did!" He stood up off the bed, "Why did you look through my phone?"

"I didn't look through it! Your phone blinked and I just read what was on the screen at the time… You didn't have to come all the way here to find out any more "information". You could've just called and asked or something…", I said.

"Cammy, I'm here because I want to be. My dad didn't "send" me here if that's what you're thinking. He just started telling me all that stuff after he found out I was coming over." He calmly explained.

Too calm. I know Chris… He gets worked up when someone doesn't believe him when he's actually telling the truth.

I sat down on my bed and didn't respond.

"Cammy," He said my name again, "I'm tired of fighting every damn time we see each other. Why can't you just chill out and not be so negative about everything!" He raised his voice but immediately calmed himself again.

"Chris, I'm just tired of doubting our friendship…" I responded, not looking at him.

"Why are you doubting it? I told you that my dad has nothing to do with why I'm here! If you didn't see my phone, everything would still be fine."

"You'd still be hiding somethi-"

"There's nothing to hide!" He interrupted.

"Okay, Chris… I'm sorry. Let's just…" I trailed off. I didn't know what I wanted to say to him.

Chris sighed, "Do you believe me?" He asked, flat.

I felt like I would cry if I said anything so I just nodded my head.

He looked as if he didn't believe ME. "Cammy, I wouldn't lie to you… I…" I guess he didn't know what else to say, because he grabbed his backpack and walked out. The tears started falling down and so I did the one thing that would make me feel better. Eat sweets…

I checked my phone and saw I had 4 unread text messages.

Todd – "I told Marty about that big chess board and he wants to play you!"  
Ryan – "Can you come in tomorrow at 3 instead of 1?"  
Ryan – "Also, can you make me some lunch? I don't have a gf to do it for me anymore… =( "  
Jamie – "Ryan broke up with Sarah!"

I loved all the attention I was getting. I loved that Todd texted me even though he knows I had other plans. He's testing his importance! Sneaky guy. I loved that Ryan was single and fun again. Jamie, while still BARELY working at Atomic Comics, got a second job since Ryan was dating Sarah so she wouldn't have to see him and be broken hearted every time. Jamie still hasn't confessed her feelings. Girls…

….

It was an hour after Chris had left and it was still only 10:30. I didn't work till 3pm the next day, so I felt like I had to do something else. I just couldn't be in my apartment, and plus I needed some milk for these deserts.

Thank whomever for that convenient store that's open till 11. Tonight is going to be great.

"Excuse me, miss?" I heard a lady's voice call out as I walked past the side of an apartment building, "I dropped my keys as I was taking out the garbage and I just have no idea where I dropped them… Can you…?"

I looked at the time, 10:39. I'd probably be cutting it close, but how long does it take to find some keys? "Sure, I can help you find them" And I walked toward her, "where did you say you lost them?"

"Here" A man's voice said from behind me as I felt a sharp point being pressed against my back,

"Don't even think about screaming" The lady changed her tone and walked towards me digging through my messenger bag, finding my wallet.

"You're not going to find much on me…" I said

"Shut up!" the man behind me say as he pushed me down on the ground. I fell hard on my hands and scraped them in the process, letting out a whimper. I turned around and came face to face with a damn sharp knife that the man was holding. He was big and burly, and there was also a tall skinny guy behind him, holding a bat. I froze; I couldn't even tell if I was breathing.

"What?" The lady seemed surprised, "What's a 17 year old doing here all by herself?"

"17, eh?" The skinny guy said suggestively. My eyes widened at his thoughts

"Just tak-"

Burly shithead interrupted me, "I said shut your fucking mouth!" He growled as he brought his knife closer to my neck, "Or I'll rip those vocal cords out of your fucking throat"

"Hey, who the fuck is that?" The skinny guy asked.

I couldn't see anything, but everyone's attention was over to the left of me, down the other side of the alley.

"It's that one superhero! From the news!" The lady whispered

"It's Kick-Ass, right? The one wearing the red and black?" Big and burly asked.

"No you doofus, that one is Red Flame" Skinny said.

"You both are wrong. Kick-Ass wears the green. Red Spark has the red and black," The lady said.

"Red Spark? No, no, that can't be it." Skinny said.

"Well which one has the cape?" the lady asked.

"They both have capes! Oh shit, he's running here now!" Big and burly exclaimed, pointing the knife in another direction now. Idiots. I kicked him in the balls as hard as I could, and ran over to where the alleged superhero was. Big crumbled to the ground.

"That bitch is getting away!" I could hear the lady get a knife out and I was expecting contact, but it never came. Instead, I heard the pleasant sound of bones crushing, and then that bitch falling to the ground, groaning.

"Oh shit!" Skinny yelled, and I could hear him dart off.

I looked up and saw the hero who saved me. Red Mist…? And here I thought he didn't do anything… He dropped the pipe he was holding and then walked over to Big. "Hey", He said with deep malice as he pulled a gun out from his belt. Big looked up and whimpered when he saw the barrel of the gun stare down at him. "Shut up" Red Mist said coldly.

"Please, don't shoot, I-"

"I SAID," Red Mist cocked the gun, "Shut up, or I'll blow your fucking brains out"

Big held back a whimper. He was big on the outside, but this guy was about to break down into tears. Maybe even have a panic attack… The lady, meanwhile, probably had a concussion and was passed out.

Red Mist pulled out a knife from him belt. "Now if you scream, I'm going to have to kill you. If I see you again, I'm going to have to kill you. Let this be your only warning," Red Mist said darkly.

Big shut his eyes tight, and looked away, bracing himself.

Red Mist put his knife away, but kicked Big over from his almost squatting position. "Get the fuck out of here," He said. Big listened and ran off.

I finally remembered that I had to breath. Red Mist walked over to me, and I admit that I was mostly scared, but I didn't have much of a reason to be. He's a good guy, right? And he let those guys off easy… He stopped in front of me and held out his hand, helping me up.

I couldn't look at him in the eyes. I couldn't even if I tried. It was so dark. "Thank you…" I said barely above a whisper, "You're… not exactly how I thought you'd be"

"I heard something like that before" He said in a low voice, but clearly amused.

"In a good way! You… Uh…" What do superheroes ACTUALLY like to hear? Do I tell him he's  
awesome and that I'd marry him? Who knows? "That was really cool…" I almost muttered.

He took a step closer to me and I took one back, but I couldn't any further because of the brick wall. He rested his hands against the wall behind me on either side of me and leaned closer to my face, "Thanks" He whispered then pushed his lips against mine.

My head was racing; I had no idea what to do, so I just kissed him back. He was so rough with his kiss that it was almost hard to keep up. Especially since I haven't had that much experience with making out… He moved his hands from the wall to my waist, and took half a step closer to me, our bodies now touching. He didn't lose the passion in the kiss at all during his move. If anything, made it stronger, hotter even… I put my arms around his neck, which then caused him to snake his around to my back. I let out a slight groan, which apparently queued him to stop. It was all too sudden and to be honest I didn't want it to end.

"I'll stay close by so you can get home safe" He said in a deep whisper.

I was still so flustered and unnerved that it took me a while to nod. I heard his ever so slight chuckle and blushed because of it. Who does this guy think he is? Kisses me and then expects me not to be caught off guard? I started walking ahead, and looked back every now and then to see that he was about 2 blocks behind me. I walked up the stoop to my apartment building and looked over once more to see he was gone. I secretly hoped he'd follow me all the way here and … you know… come in for a bit? No such luck. He probably has some other damsels he'd like to save and make out with. I sighed deeply and walked upstairs.

Such is life…

...

* * *

I realize Cammy and Chris argue in like... every chapter, but I know what I'm doing!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
